The Trelawny Prophecy
by Delicious darkness
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to the future as a baby for his protection. But how changed will the world be when the boy who lived never was there to save them on Halloween night 1981? AU


**Prologue**

_31. December, 1997  
The Capital  
Midnight_

It was midnight and the black, winter sky that hung over the Capital was alive with magnificent fireworks. The cheers of the citizens echoed through every street as they celebrated the arrival of the new year.

Children were squealing with delight as fireworks as vast as the sky itself, burned and danced like ribbons floating elegantly through the air. The fireworks morphed into glorious dragons breathing lethal fire, as they chased after knights who were trying to protect the people from the mighty beasts. Entire stories were told by the fiery lights and the sky was the canvas.

Even though there had been five years since the revolution the people still marveled at the magnificent technology the Lord had brought with his new reign. The animated fireworks were only a small part of the New world, but it never stopped amazing the people.

If anyone had told them of the future lying ahead of them a couple of years ago, they would have laughed and said that it all sounded like fairytales and magic. But now they knew what a couple of years of technological revolution could do while guided by a proper president, it could do the most remarkable of things.

If only they knew the truth…

* * *

Far away from the New Year's festival, out on the countryside where no men or women resided, the air shuddered. The winds picked up as the very earth started to brew. A mighty crack sounded and a violent ripple tore through the air.

The cracks continued, like an egg hatching, as reality slowly started to break and a huge gash started to rip open in the middle of the open country fields. A light, almost brighter than the sun itself, exploded out of the gash as time and space bended and stretched, making way for the two beings that were about to pass through it.

A beautiful woman, clad in the most expensive silk, slid out of the gash, carrying a small child in her arms. Her eyes were stormy and awake with anticipation as if the biggest adventure of the night had yet to arrive. Her hair was as black as the deepest oceans and her eyes held the secrets of all eternity. A cackle slipped through her thin-lipped mouth and she threw her head back with glee. It had worked.

A wail brought her attention back to the present and she remembered the child in her arms. _What a beautiful angel he is,_ thought the woman as the babe stared at her with his electric green eyes. She knew this was the closest she would ever come to a child, and so she treasured the moment.

He looked quite like his foolish mother, the same nose, and the same shape of his head, but with his father's black untamable hair. _What a great man he shall be_.

Suddenly, a mighty roar that sounded as if all the tormented souls in hell were screaming at once, washed over the land, making trees shiver where they stood and the leaves quiver in fear.

And then the sky exploded.

A lightning bolt of pure fire ripped through the clouds and struck the woman as if she had evoked the ire of all the gods above.

An unearthly scream escaped her lips, but whether it was in joy or in pain was impossible to say. The baby wailed at the top of his lungs where he was being held limply in the woman's melting arms. Her screams stopped abruptly as the fire burned her flesh to ash in a matter of seconds.

Where the woman had once stood was now only a blackened crater. For a moment all was silent. It was as if the world was holding its breath. A wail broke through the silence. In the middle of the crater was the little boy lying on a heap of ashes. He was completely unharmed but for a scar on his forehead, a mark from where the tendrils of the lightning fire had touched him. A scar formed like a lightning bolt.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the prologue. The first chapter will be up soon, I just have to write it first ;)  
Please tell me what you thought, I know this is a terribly confusing start but I hope you'll continue reading this story regardless. Btw; if you see any faults in grammar, please tell me. English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, so I'd be more than happy to get some advice! :D**


End file.
